Monster Time: Halloween Special
by Rose Mistress
Summary: late fic for Halloween  The monsters of Monstown are holding a Halloween party but only one wasn't going to be down for the festivities. A certain kappa doesn't like that idea in the slightest and went to take matters into his own hands.


Summary: The Mugiwara monsters celebrate Halloween in Monstown. With tricks and treats galore, everyone was having a good time. Except for one hardheaded minotaur. They tried to get him to come along but to no avail but will one equally determined kappa be able to do so or will their meeting end up being a secret party of their own.

Disclaimer: I own nothing of One Piece except for the wall scroll that I have in my room and will soon be worshipped. Other than that, this glorious series belongs to the great Oda-sensei.

0

Monster Time: Halloween Special

0

This is a village in monster forest where monsters live in harmony called Monstown and in this very village, the monsters were getting themselves for a huge Halloween party. Lugyao pranced around happily at the thought of the many treats that would be there, personally made by Sanzara. Stronami and Rodusa were in charge of decorations, getting Chopaken and Usoppaka to help them. The decorations were personally made by said centaur, mostly cause a certain mermaid didn't want to dig through her treasures to pay for what they needed.

"Lugyao! Stop dancing around and help!" Stronami yelled as she glared at the dragon.

"But Stronami..." he started before gulping as she gave him a threatening glare.

"Finish that sentence and I'm making sure that you don't get near the buffet table." she said darkly.

"Ok, ok! What do you want me to do!" he cried, not wanting to miss out on the tasty treats.

"Good, get the tables set up. Even you can't mess that up." she said, watching as Lugyao did as he was told before looking around. "I just realized we're missing someone...where's Zoromilk?"

Rodusa stepped up beside her, adjusting her glasses before looking to Stronami. "He's not coming, I'm afraid. He put a sign at the base of the mountain saying that he wasn't coming and to not bother him." she spoke and the mermaid huffed. "Typical bull. Well, if he wants to miss out, fine." she said before moving back over to the water and dove in. "Keep an eye on Lugyao! Make sure he doesn't mess those tables up!" she called to Rodusa before making her way underwater. Rodusa chuckled and nodded before watching Lugyao as he fumbled with the tables. "Maybe's there another way to get the minotaur to come down." she wondered to herself before looking up as Usoppaka cried out and the sound of something breaking.

"Oh dear..."

0

Zoromilk sat within the confines of his cavern home, a bottle of sake in hand and the three large maces resting beside him. He knew his friends were having a party down at the beach or at least setting up but he really didn't want to be a part of it. After their escapade not so long ago to give Rodusa something fantastic to make up for the item she lost [and suffering for a week when they got turned to stone], he decided to stick with what he does best. Laze about and only come down when he needed some more rum or sake.

His tail flicked against the wall as narrowed eyes looked to the opposite cave wall.

"Why do I have a feeling no one is going to listen?" he mumbled to himself and snorted gruffly as he took another swig of sake.

0

After getting everything ready, Lugyao finally noticed their missing companion. "Hey! Where's Zoromilk?" he called. "He's at home and doesn't want anyone bothering him." Usoppaka said with a shrug. "Typical him, I suppose." he added. "No fair! This is gonna be a fun Halloween party! We gotta go get him!" Lugyao whined before getting up from where he sat, a giant knot on his head from Stronami for when she came back, she found a good few tables ruined and decided to never listen to her judgment about Lugyao following directions for once.

"And why, exactly, are you going to waste your time with him? If he's not gonna come, he's not gonna come. No amount of convincing will change his mind." Stronami explained as she crossed her arms and looked to the two ready to waste their time and energy getting the stubborn bull to show. Lugyao pouted before turning from her to look to Usoppaka. "Let's go!" he called before running off. "W-wait a sec!" Usoppaka cried before trotting off after him. Stronami sighed before looking back as Chopaken surfaced, followed by Sanzara who was holding a few dishes in hand. "My sweet Stronami-swan! I come bearing my latest undersea cuisine!" he said and she nodded. "Alright then. Set it on the table and then we'll get a fire set up the moment that idiot Lugyao returns." she said.

"Where is he now?"

"He went running off to the mountains in hopes to get Zoromilk to come down. He doesn't want to be part of the party. I told him to not worry about it but you know how that stupid dragon is." she murmured with a sigh. Sanzara hummed before looking to where the minotaur lived. _'Well, that's not good at all.'_ he thought to himself before telling Chopaken where to set the dishes before he went to dive back into the ocean.

0

Lying on his side, the minotaur tried to ignore the pestering pokes of a certain dragon.

"Come on! Comeoncomeoncomeon!" Lugyao continued as he poked the other. Usoppaka stood a distance, knowing that pestering the bull enough might have him charge after him although his gut feeling was telling him that's exactly what Lugyao intended. "Um...Lugyao...maybe we should leave..."

"No! Come on, Zoromilk! Everyone's gonna be down there! Rodusa and Stronami and Chopaken are there and Sanzara is making the food!" Lugyao said happily.

"No!" he grunted as he finally turned to face them. "I don't want to come down for any Halloween party! The only thing I'm good for is becoming a ring toss game for that damn kappa if he so chooses to do so like the last time we had a gathering! If he wasn't there, maybe I would've considered but he's always there so I'm not coming down, Lugyao!" he snarled and said dragon stepped back with a pout. "But...it isn't fun without everyone down there. We are friends...aren't we?" the dragon questioned softly.

"We are, Lugyao...but I just don't feel like being bothered today." Zoromilk murmured as he laid back down and turned over. Lugyao pouted before turning away and moved out. Usoppaka watched him and then looked back to Lugyao before following. "You're not mad are you?" he asked.

"Nope! He'll be down!" he said and the centaur gave him an inquisitive look.

"He will?"

"Yep!"

"But how!"

"Someone else will go up there! Zoromilk is always the life of the party after all! It just wouldn't be a party without him!" The dragon said cheerfully and the centaur only shrugged, thinking to himself that he'll never understand the dragon's logic and probably shouldn't try to.

0

As night fell and the lanterns were lit, the party was underway. Monsters all over Monstown came to join in on the fun, always liking the rare and delectable cuisine that Sanzara made for special occasions that didn't involve the 'special ladies' that he was friends with. With a bonfire lit, Lugyao was already roasting everything he could get his hands on from fish to slabs of meat brought in by another monster. Sanzara sat off to the side, a large gourd resting beside him. He smiled as he watched everyone enjoy the food he prepared before looking up as he heard feet stop beside him. "Ah, Rodusa-chwan! What brings you here?" he asked.

"Just curious about the large gourd of sake you have. Are you serving it tonight?" she asked.

"No, this a special brew. I'm giving it to someone which I should be doing right about now." he said as he moved to stand and slung the bottle over his shoulder. "If there's any left, I would be happy to share a cup with you, Rodusa-chwan!" he said happily before waving as he walked off towards the mountain. Rodusa chuckled softly and nodded. _'Go get him, Sanzara.'_ she thought with a smile before going back to join the party.

0

Sanzara made the trek up the mountain and when he reached the cavern where the minotaur was and looked inside. "Hey, Holstein! Where are you?" he called as he walked inside, setting the gourd down beside him as he looked about. There was a snort before Zoromilk walked up from the depths of the cavern. "What do you want, you perverted kappa?" he questioned.

"Why are you down with the others?" Sanzara asked, taking a seat.

"Because I didn't feel like it. I'm perfectly fine sleeping through the day right here."

"Is that also the reason why you won't live in the village with the rest of us, hmm? Must get pretty lonely up here all by yourself when all your friends are down in Monstown." The kappa spoke with a small grin on his face. The minotaur huffed and turned away from him. "Why are you up here anyway? Shouldn't you be down there swooning over the women like the perverted kappa you are?" Zoromilk questioned, wanting to know the kappa's motive for being up here to bother him of all people. Neither of them liked each other, that much he knew, which is why he stuck to living in the mountainous area instead of being down in the village. He knew for a fact that Sanzara would visit at least once every week to see Rodusa and it was one of his greatest peeves to see the kappa swoon over her.

He kept it a secret for the longest time but the bull did have some feelings for the kappa despite their constant fighting and rather keep the kappa from finding out any more than that. Hanging around the monster could prove to be a hazard and therefore wanted to make less contact. "Well, since you weren't at the party, I decided to make a personal delivery just for you." Sanzara spoke, moving the gourd forward as he looked to him. "Sake? Don't you usually keep your special brew in this gourd?" he asked as he looked to the kappa.

"Why yes. I could've served it to our esteemed guests at the party tonight but I decided to save the entire bottle for someone better."

"And it just so happen to be me? What about Stronami or Rodusa? Those sounds like people you would give your special brew to instead of me."

"Yeah..." Sanzara murmured as he moved to stand and walked over to him. "But you were the one of my mind when I decided to bring it with me." he whispered, flicking at the minotaur's three earrings, listening to them as they chimed. He would've laughed at the blush growing across the minotaur's face but decided otherwise, knowing that teasing the other would get him kicked out before he could make the final move to seal the deal. Tugging on the padded haramaki, he brought the minotaur over to the gourd. "Come on, try some. If you don't want to head down, fine. We can have our own little party."

"W-why are you doing this? We don't even like each other! Why are you being so kind to me?" Zoromilk demanded and then glared at him. "You better not be playing some trick on me."

"No, no trick. Just trust me. Sit down and drink with me. I assure you, my intentions are pure." Sanzara spoke.

The minotaur watched him a moment longer as the kappa sat down and took off the cork from the gourd, letting the smell of the sake drift into the air. He slowly moved to take a seat beside him and Sanzara pushed the gourd over to him. He took it and gave a glance over to him. "You didn't lace it with anything, did you?"

"Just drink it!" Sanzara sneered and Zoromilk huffed before lifting the gourd and took a swig of the sake. Sanzara smiled as he watched him. "You know...I had another reason that I came up here for you." he murmured. The gourd was set down as Zoromilk turned to him. "What do you mean?"

"Well, I have a confession that I want to make to you."

"And what's that? That I'm the biggest idiot in Monstown and you found new prey to tease?" he questioned mockingly as he took another gulp of the sake.

Sanzara pouted and crossed his arms. "No, I actually like you and not the 'friendly' kind." he concluded and the minotaur choked, slamming the gourd down as he coughed, some sake spilling down the corner of his mouth. "What!" he gasped as he looked to the kappa. "You're shitting me, right! We've been fighting the moment we met and the only time we even got along reasonably was when we were looking for a fantastic treasure for Rodusa! When in the hell anywhere in between those times did you actually saw I was attractive in the slightest!" he huffed. Sanzara reached up, tugging one of Zoromilk's ears and tugged him down, making the bull yelp. "Shut that trap of yours and I'll explain." he said before letting him go.

"Now, I agree, I had no intention of falling for you the way I did the moment we met but eventually, your bullheaded ways interested me. I do live in the ocean so do you really think I would miss every occasion where you would come down to feed Chopaken some chocolate and make him happy with a visitor." he explained. "You weren't so much a cold-hearted bastard like I thought you were and while I still had my interest in the ladies, you were the first to grasp my heart." he continued as he moved, climbing onto the minotaur's lap and wrapped his arms around his shoulders.

"...you're lying, aren't you?" he growled and the kappa sneered.

"I'm bearing my soul here and you think it's a lie! For fuck's sake, you stupid Holstein, believe me!" he growled before grasping the back of the bull's head and brought him down for a kiss. Zoromilk was stunned at the kiss before eventually calming down from his growing rage and returned the kappa's kiss. Sanzara smiled through the kiss before pulling back. "Now you believe me?" he asked softly.

"Yeah...I mean, if you hated me, you wouldn't be doing all this. I know your kindness is reserved for the ladies usually and wouldn't give any of us the time of day unless we're being what you call dishonorable to the ladies or having a party like everyone is down at the shore." he murmured before looking down to Sanzara. "Wait...are you going to head back down? You know if you don't keep Lugyao in check, he'll eat everything."

"Are you going to come down with me?"

"...nah...I'm not in the mood for big crowds tonight."

"Then I won't go. It wouldn't be a party without you. Besides, I'm sure Lugyao will behave once Stronami-swan yells at him. She's the only one to keep him in line." Sanzara said before curling up closer to the minotaur. "Hey...how about we look for a place of our own. It would be nice and once Halloween's over with, the cold will come and I hate swimming around the ocean once winter hits." The minotaur hummed, grabbing the gourd and drank some more as he pondered. "Maybe we should. The cave gets pretty cold too and a fire can last for only so long with a gaping entrance blowing cold wind and snow." he murmured.

Sanzara nodded. "Good. We'll sleep here tonight and then look for a comfortable place down in Monstown first thing tomorrow." he said, removing the goggles and snorkel he wore and set it down out of the way. Zoromilk nodded as he finished the last of the sake in the gourd before setting it down beside him and move to the wall to prop up against it. Sanzara stayed close to him, smiling softly as he rested against the warm chest of the minotaur, ready to fall asleep. As he rested against him, a thought came to mind. _'Hmm, I wonder if he gives milk?'_ he wondered to himself and smirked a little to himself. _'Guess I'll be seeing about it when we move.'_

0

Back at the shore, the party was winding down and monsters leaving to head back to their home, lucky to get some of Sanzara's food before Lugyao inhaled it all. Stronami and Chopaken made their leave as well, leaving Usoppaka and Lugyao to clean up after the party. Rodusa looked around, seeing that Sanzara hadn't come back and to voice her thoughts was Lugyao. "Hey, Rodusa! Did you see Sanzara come!" he called as he looked over to her. "You were the last to see him!"

Rodusa chuckled softly. "He said he went to see Zoromilk. But since he isn't back, they probably had a little party of their own." she replied with a small smile.

"Eh! Why would they have a party alone when they could've come down here with us?" Lugyao said with a pout. "They could've had fun and talk with people and have food and snacks and candy!"

"They could but Sanzara might've wanted a private party. You did say Zoromilk didn't want to come down tonight so I'm sure he told Sanzara the same thing so they had their own party." she said. Lugyao crossed his arms and pondered over her words and she chuckled. "Don't think so hard on it, Lugyao. Just clean up and then you two can head home."

"Hai, Rodusa!"

Rodusa nodded before looking to where the mountains were. _'I hope you two are together now. Keep up that tension every time you two are in contact with another thinking you hated each other and just about everyone would figure out you two loved each other before you admitted it yourselves.'_ she thought to herself.

0

Zypher: There. This was another spur of the moment fic that I thought up last week for Halloween even though it's long past now. So far, I've only seen one story that dealt with minotaur!Zoro and only two doujin that had the Monster Time omake so I thought to try my hand at a Halloween fic to Monster Time. Hopefully it's acceptable to you ZoSan fans. Again, tried to keep them in character the best I could while leading them up to the romance since as a minotaur, Zoro is allowed to be a stubborn bull [ha, pun intended]. So anywho, hope you enjoyed this attempt while I try to rack my brain for another chapter for Heart of the Kitsune.

Maybe if you really like the idea of more minotaur!Zoro/kappa!Sanji stories, I might be able to make some more. And for my last words before I hit the writing board again, I will be having a poll up for a future chapter to my other OP fic so for those that love that story and came to read this one, please, make a vote. I'm going to need it since I am in quite a dilemma on the matter since I know fans are pro-sided for one or the other [and maybe both but I don't know if I can get the juice to do one for both].

Now, let me end my long notes with a pleasant goodbye and hope you enjoyed this late Halloween fic.

Note: If anyone has read one or both doujin [Rose and Melancholy for one Monster Time omake and another from a ZxS anthology. there are probably more but those are two I found] then you have a guess of how Sanzara and Zoromilk are portrayed in those. You can interpret their forms in this fic however you like between doujin or the omake. I couldn't make a complete decision on what I want them to be so I'll leave that up to you wonderful readers.


End file.
